This invention relates to one-piece containers formed by a folded body.
One-piece folded containers are well-known. A lid portion is generally hingedly connected to the base portion to close the container. However, these containers generally do not remain closed without a separate mechanism for retaining the lids in the closed condition.
Numerous attempts have been made to construct a simple one-piece container which will remain closed during handling, storage and transport.
U S. Pat. No. 4,331,238 to Hanko et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,590 to Kersh et al. disclose one-piece foldable cartons having cutouts into which a tab fits to lock the container in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,175 to Moreton discloses a carton having a closing mechanism incorporating gussets for retaining the lid in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,816 to Gardner discloses a container designed to eliminate outside securing means. Gardner discloses an opening formed in the front wall of the container for receiving a closure flap integrally formed with the top wall.